


Sweet and Slick Submission

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Benny/Alfie - Freeform, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, Castiel in Panties, Castiel likes to be watched, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Marking, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dean/Cas/Jimmy (one chapter with no twincest touching), Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), Fisting, Flogging, Gangbang, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Painplay, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Rut, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, Top others, True Mates, Virgin Castiel, bdsm club, voyeur jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: An alpha meets an omega and they find out they’re true mates. Fate dictated they’re a perfect match. End of the story right?Maybe not, when you add in the fact that this particular alpha is named Dean Winchester and loves control and kink, plus this omega happens to be named Castiel Novak who’s completely inexperienced and cannot show weakness or submission in his everyday life. This all leads to exploration, discovery, confusion, but ultimately a very happy alpha and a very content omega.This is their story of exploration and kink.





	1. Touched For the Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my Kink Bingo :)
> 
> Square filled: Virginity  
> Warnings for this chapter: True Mates, mating, claiming, virgin Cas, first time, and mating bites

Castiel’s day has been absolute shit. The worst. First, one of his business associates tried to go all ‘alpha’ on him and steam roll his presentation. Well, there’s a reason that Castiel is the president of the bank and this person’s just a teller. He nipped that problem right in the bud. Then, two of their customers came in at the same time and left together as they realized they were true mates. Just another reminder that Castiel is almost forty without finding his own mate yet. And then, the board meeting that Castiel was part of this afternoon brought far too many problems to his attention that will take him awhile to fix. 

Castiel lets out a sigh. Maybe he just needs to let his dream of finding his true mate and having a family with them go. Maybe that fairytale just wasn’t meant for him.

Castiel parks his car. He stares out his windshield at the bakery weighing his options. He never indulges but today’s been so crappy he figures a little sweet treat is justified. The debate is made up when he sees the most attractive man he’s ever seen walk into the bakery. He’s gorgeous! Why not indulge in a little eye candy along with some fresh baked goods?

Walking into the store, the delicious smells overtake him. The smell of fresh bread, pies, and cookies waft into his nostrils. When Castiel looks around he finds the gorgeous man staring at him. He’s wearing jeans and a henley, both of which are covered in random spots of stains that look a lot like oil. He even has a smudge on his left cheek which Castiel finds incredibly erotic and endearing. Castiel smiles and the man grins right back. 

They slowly make their way towards each other, almost like there’s a tether connecting them and drawing them together. Castiel’s cheeks feel warm and his face hasn’t stopped smiling. Once they’re right in front of each other, a brand new smell hits Castiel all at once. It’s deliciously mouth watering. Warm hot chocolate with as mix of malty, top shelf scotch. But in addition to that Castiel smells home, safe, alpha, mine! 

“Oh,” Castiel whispers as he continues to stare at the man, his mate. This close Castiel can make out that his eyes are a beautiful green color and he has the most adorable freckles across his nose and cheeks. 

He reaches up and gently wipes away the smudge on his mate’s cheek. The man smiles brightly as he take hold of Castiel’s wrist, bringing it first to his nose and then to his lips where he leaves a gentle kiss. 

“Wow, you’re more beautiful than I ever imagined,” the man softly says. This feels like a fairy tale and Castiel is terrified of waking up. 

“You’re the most handsome alpha I’ve ever laid eyes on,” he hears himself saying. His mates eyes crinkle at the corners as he laughs. 

“I’m Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novak.”

“Should we get some pie to go and take it back to my house so we can get to know each other better?”

Castiel nods. “I’d like that.”

They get an apple pie to share. Castiel follows Dean back to Dean’s apartment. He parks his car and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

***

They slowly walk into Dean’s apartment. Dean’s not sure how long he can keep being such a gentleman when his true mate is nibbling on his lip and acting so innocent and shy. It’s driving him absolutely mad with dirty thoughts. Dean can’t help but think of those pretty, plump lips wrapped around his dick as those big blue eyes look up at him. He thinks about that tight ass raised as Dean spanks it until its cherry red and his omega cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Dean imagines what’s under the business suit and trench coat wrapped up in beautiful designs of rope. Fuck! As subtle as he can, Dean adjusts his hard cock in his jeans. He can only hope that Castiel is interested in those things just as much as Dean is.

“Would you like something to drink?” Dean asks as they head towards the kitchen. 

“I’m fine,” Castiel says quickly. His eyes are dilated and his cheeks are flushed. “I’d like to maybe save our pie for later,” he pauses to look at Dean through his eyelashes and Dean has to hold back a groan. “If that is amenable to you, that is.”

“Yeah,” Dean breathes. “That sounds very, very good to me.” He drops the pie off in the kitchen and walks over to his omega, and isn’t that crazy? He’s actually found his mate!

Castiel’s eyes flutter shut as Dean’s hands land on the omega’s hips. They both inhale, scenting each other. Castiel smells like strawberries and cream and Dean can’t wait to take a bite. 

“Dean,” Castiel says as he finally opens his eyes and looks at Dean. “You smell amazing. Can I kiss you? Please?”

Dean smiles. His omega just asked permission and it was so fucking hot. “Of course, baby.” Dean leans in and kisses Castiel. As soon as their lips touch, Dean’s body lights up with pleasure. It feels like coming home, like he’s known Castiel his entire life. Dean licks Castiel’s bottom lip. The omega opens up perfectly for him and Dean gets his first taste. 

When they pull apart, Dean doesn’t waste any time in kissing down Castiel’s jaw and down to his neck. The omega moans as Dean gently nips where he intends to put his mating mark. 

“Bedroom?” Castiel shyly asks. Dean grabs Castiel by the back of his thighs. He instinctively wraps his strong thighs around Dean’s waist as Dean carries him towards his bedroom. The sweet smell of slick and omega arousal fills Dean’s nose making his cock throb with anticipation. 

Dean lets Castiel stand on his own two feet as they enter his bedroom. Castiel shyly looks around before meeting Dean’s eyes again. His cheeks blush such a pretty color as he asks, “Umm, what now, Alpha?”

The worried look in his eyes makes Dean step closer to his omega. He caresses Castiel’s cheek. “You don’t have to worry about a thing, Castiel. I enjoy being in charge. Let me take care of everything, okay?”

Castiel’s face instantly shows relief as a smile blossoms on his lips. He nods as he begins taking his clothes off. They strip, never looking away from the other. It’s sensual and absolutely perfect. 

Once they’re both naked, Dean takes a nice slow look at his omega. His thighs are strong and muscular, he’s got a cute little treasure trail on his tight stomach that leads from his belly button down to his cock, and his chest is hairless. When Dean’s eyes land on his omega’s cock he smiles. It’s erect, pink, and perfect. Castiel’s cock is smaller than the average omega’s so it will fit in Dean’s mouth perfectly. 

“On the bed, baby. Present for me.”

Castiel does as he’s told immediately. Dean watches that perfect ass raise up in the air. His back is arched and his glistening hole is on display. 

“Beautiful,” Dean murmurs as he gets up on the bed behind Castiel. “You’re absolutely perfect, baby. And you smell so fucking good!”

Dean runs his hands from Castiel’s shoulders down to his ass cheeks. He bites the inside of his cheek as he makes a split second decision, landing his hand down hard on one of Castiel’s cheeks. The omega startles but then lets out a filthy moan. Dean watches as Castiel’s hole becomes even wetter in response. It’s the sexiest fucking thing Dean’s ever seen. 

“Hmm,” Dean hums. “So many things to learn about you, Cas.”

“Me too, Dean,” Castiel whispers. He turns his head and smiles up at Dean. “And I like that you called me Cas.”

Dean leans down as kisses his omega’s lips. “What do you mean you too?”

Cas shrugs. “I have a lot of things to learn too. I’ve never done this before.”

Dean’s heart speeds up as he processes what Cas just said. “Wait. You’re a virgin?”

Cas’ face turns bright red again before he looks down at the bed. “Yes.”

“What about your heats?”

“I’m on suppressants so I only have one heat per year. During heat I just use my fingers. If it’s really bad I have a dildo I use.”

Dean groans thinking about how much he’s planning on corrupting this sweet omega. He pats Castiel’s hip and tells him to turn over. Dean settles himself between Cas’ thighs and leans down to look into his eyes. 

He begins caressing Castiel’s cheek. “There’s nothing wrong with that. I absolutely love that I’m going to be the one you discover everything with. And for your first time I refuse to take you from behind. I want to see your face when I enter you and I want to see the look you make when you come.”

Castiel blushes again and Dean’s learning to adore that look on his omega’s face. Dean’s hand travels down Castiel’s stomach until his hand is level with his hole. “Ready, baby?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Cas whimpers as Dean’s finger presses into him. It doesn’t take long before Dean has three fingers scissoring inside Cas. When he withdraws them, Castiel makes a noise of protest. 

“No whining. I’m about to fill you up real good, Omega. Let me take care of you,” Dean whispers as he slowly slides his cock into Castiel’s ass. He’s so wet and warm and tight. “So good, baby,” Dean coos. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Dean,” Castiel moans as Dean bottoms out. “Oh my god!”

“That feel good, baby?” Dean begins thrusting. He angles his hips until Castiel throws his head back, letting out a cry of pleasure when Dean nails his prostate. Dean lifts Castiel’s arms up above his head and holds them down in a tight grip that will likely leave little finger shaped bruises on his wrists. The noise that Cas makes in response drives Dean closer to the edge. 

“Dean. It’s good. So good. I can’t. Close already.” Dean’s pride inflates knowing he’s making his otherwise straightlaced omega babble two word sentences. Dean can feel his knot starting to inflate as it begins to catch on Castiel’s rim. He reaches down and begins to stroke Cas’ little cock in time with his thrusts. 

When Dean looks into Castiel’s eyes, he notices they’re omega gold. They’re beautiful. Two more hard thrusts and his knot is lodged inside Castiel’s hole. Cas clenches down and Dean begins to come inside his omega. Right before he bites down, Castiel is coming across their bellies. 

There’s a fierce, stinging pain in his neck that quickly fade to pleasure as Castiel’s tongue begins to clean the blood. Within seconds, Dean can feel their bond. Mates. Forever. 

Once their breathing regulates and their mating bites stop bleeding, Dean pulls back and looks down at his omega with a giant smile. He chastely kisses Cas’ lips.

“So, what did you think?” Dean asks with a giant smile on his face that matches Cas’. 

“How soon will your knot go down so we can do it again?”


	2. Just Let Go and Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for restraints, blindfolds, and size kink

Castiel wakes up to the sound of his phone alarm going off. He made sure to set it extra early so he could have a little bit of time with his mate before going to work. Yes, he could technically take time off for being newly mating but his job is just too damn important and he’s too damn busy at the moment. 

He stretches to reach his phone and turn the alarm off. Rolling over, Castiel wraps his arms around his mate. Castiel smiles at the thought of finally finding his mate. His true mate. 

“Dean?” Castiel quietly asks in his sleep filled voice. He shakes his alpha a bit until Dean begins to stir. 

When he turns around, Dean’s face splits into a breathtaking smile that lights up his entire face. “Good morning, Sweetheart. I’m so glad last night wasn’t just a dream.”

Castiel huffs in amusement at his mate before gently kissing him on the lips. Castiel is still nervous and unsure but the rumble in Dean’s chest lets him know he’s doing everything right. 

“I have to go to work today,” he tells Dean as they pull apart.

“No. We’re newly mated. There’s law and stuff for that.”

Castiel frowns. “I’m aware of that, Dean. I’m the president to a large bank though. I can’t afford to take any time off at the moment because we’re getting ready to open a new branch and there’s just too much for me to do right now. Not to mention how everyone will act if I miss work due to this. I already lose respect just for being an omega, I can’t add anything else for people to think down on me. I hold myself to a high standard and I refuse to submit to any of those damn knot-headed alphas who are trying to take my job just because of my designation.” By the end of his rant, Dean’s arm are tight around him. 

“I’m sorry, baby. That sounds so stressful to be in charge when everyone expects you to submit and fail.”

Castiel lets out a strangled breath. “It is. I always have to act like I have everything under control all the time. I have to always be in charge. I am expected never to submit to anyone because it’s weakness, even though I would never even wish to submit to any of those alphas I work with. I haven’t had a vacation in over three years. I’m damn good at my job, though. I make that bank run well and I’m very, very proud of it.” He pauses and looks up at his alpha. “It’s just that sometimes I wish I could take a little break and let everything go. Even if it was just for a little bit.”

Dean kisses his forehead. “I know what you need, baby,” he says as he runs his fingers through Castiel’s hair. It feels so good it makes goosebumps break out on his arms. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course, Dean. You are my mate.”

Dean nods before getting out of bed and walking over to his closet. As he’s rummaging through he asks over his shoulder, “how long do we have before you need to get ready for work?”

“We have about an hour and a half. I purposely set my alarm early so we could spend some time together before I had to leave.”

“Mmm,” Dean hums. “Such a good boy.” He says it so quietly Castiel isn’t even sure he’s supposed to have heard it, but he does. It makes his body feel warm as his dick begins to plump. He’s never had a reaction like this to such a simple phrase. 

“Alright, here we go,” Dean says as he walks back over to the bed. He crawls over Castiel’s body until he’s straddling Cas’ thighs. He slowly runs his hands up Castiel’s sides and up his arms until they’re hand in hand. “We’re gonna try something, alright?” Dean whispers and he pulls the small length of rope through the bars of the headboard. He slowly ties Castiel’s wrists together over his head and to the headboard. “Does that feel okay?”

“Yes,” Castiel says as his breathing picks up. “It’s a bit weird because I’ve never done anything like this.” His cheeks heat in embarrassment. “Although, I’ve never done anything before last night.”

Dean runs his hands back down Castiel’s arms. “That’s okay, baby,” he soothes. “Remember how I said I like to be in control last night?” Castiel nods. “There’s many ways I can do that. This is just one of them. Let me take care of everything and you just lay back and enjoy, okay?”

“Okay,” he whispers. Dean pulls out the second thing he had and slowly slips it over Castiel’s eyes. 

“Is this okay, Cas?” Castiel nods his head. “No. I need a verbal answer.”

“Yes. This is good.”

“Good job, baby. So good,” Dean coes as he begins kissing Castiel’s neck. “If anything becomes too much I need you to tell me. If you want things to slow down say yellow. If you want something to stop say red. Do you understand.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Castiel moans as Dean bites down gently on one of his nipples. “Yellow to slow down. Red to stop. Please keep going!”

Dean lets out a dark chuckle as he moves over to the other nipple, lavishing it with attention with his tongue and his teeth. Castiel’s cock is hard and eager for more.

“So beautiful, baby. You’re body is absolutely stunning and I enjoy every single inch of it.”

Castiel’s insecurities begin to make themselves known. “All of it? Really?” he quietly asks.

“Mhmm, baby. Every single inch. Which part of your body don’t you think I like? These broad shoulders?” Dean asks as he nips at his shoulder. “Maybe these sexy as sin lips,” Dean says as he bites down at Castiel’s bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth. “Maybe these thick, muscular thighs?” Dean guesses as he slides down to touch Castiel’s thighs. “No, I think I know what’s got you self conscious and I can tell you right now I fucking love it, Cas.”

Castiel shakes his head because he knows he’s small in comparison. He’s always known from the locker room that guys don’t like small dicks and his is small even compared to other omegas. 

“I think I guessed right,” Dean muses as he kisses all over Castiel’s stomach and over to his hip bones. If he wasn’t so worried about Dean’s reactions he would be overwhelmed with this teasing and pleasure. “I love that you and I are the same size, baby. Just about the same height. You’re strong and muscular and I find you so fucking sexy. But this,” Dean says as he finally runs his fingers over Castiel’s cock, “is my favorite. I love that this adorable cock fits just right.” Dean strokes Castiel’s cock using his pointer finger and thumb as Cas feels his face burn with embarrassment. “It’s the perfect size and I love it. You and I are the same size everywhere but here. In this one way I’m the alpha.”

Castiel moans as his cock is engulfed with wet heat. Dean loves his cock. Dean loves that it’s small. “Yes, Alpha!”

Dean lets go of Castiel’s cock with a loud pop. He straddles Castiel’s hips again until their cock are against each other. “You feel that baby?” Dean moans as he rubs their cocks together. He reaches back and swipes against Castiel’s ass, wiping the stick around their dicks for easier sliding. “You feel how big your Alpha’s cock is against yours?”

“Oh, Alpha! Yes! I love how big your cock is!”

“Who’s in charge here, Cas?” Dean demands as he wraps his hand around both of their dicks and begins stroking.

“You, Alpha! You’re my alpha! You’re in charge of me!” Castiel yells, overwhelmed with pleasure.

“That’s right, omega! I’m in charge here. All you can do is lay there and take what I give you. Nothing for you to worry about. Nothing for you to even think about. Just let me take care of you, baby.”

Castiel lets out a sob as his head moves back and forth against the pillow. His dick is throbbing painfully, his hole leaking obscene amounts of slick, his body tight and ready for release. But something’s holding him back.

“I love your pretty, little omega cock, Cas.” Then Dean grunts and demands, “come, baby.”

It’s exactly what he needed, permission. Castiel feels their mixed seed cooling on his belly when he comes back to himself.

“Hey, Beautiful.” Dean says against his hair. “You were so perfect, Castiel.”

Castiel chuckles. “That was crazy. I can’t believe I just came so hard I blacked out! That only happened one time while I was in heat!”

“This is just the beginning, baby. I have so much more in store for you.”


	3. Tell Me More, Tell Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Coming Untouched
> 
> Chapter Warning: exhibitionist, talks of Jimmy watching Castiel while they masturbate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early since I have a volleyball game tomorrow. :) Hope ya'll enjoy.

Going to work has never been this difficult before. Castiel gets up from his chair and stretches his stiff muscles. It’s the best kind of aches and stiffness that Castiel’s ever experienced, just thinking about why he feels this way brings a giant smile to his face. 

He decides to take a stroll through the lobby just to check on things when a very familiar, very delicious scent hits his nose. His belly fills with butterflies as he turns towards the door to find his handsome mate smiling at him. 

“Dean,” Castiel greets with a smile. “What are you doing here?”

Dean walks over and pulls him into a hug. “I wanted to stop by during my lunch and say hi. I also assumed since you’re the fancy president and all that, I should probably switch my account over to here.”

Castiel gives Dean a chaste kiss on the lips. “You’re such a good alpha, Dean. When it comes to this, I will be the one taking care of you, though,” Castiel says with a smile.

Dean rolls his eyes, “I suppose we can let this one time slide.”

Castiel leads Dean over to one of his favorite tellers, Alfie. “Alfie here will be able to set everything up for you. Is it okay if you have your own account under mine or do you want everything completely separate?”

“I’d like it if our stuff was all together. I don’t plan on needing anything on my own again.”

“Same for me.” Castiel turns towards Alfie. “Alfie, please set Dean up with a new account under my name.” Then he whispers, “make sure you take credit for these new accounts and anything else you help Dean with today.” He even adds a wink in at the end. 

Alfie’s smile is blinding. “Thank you, Mr. Novak.”

“I have to get back to work, Dean. Thank you for seeing me on your lunch break. It has brightened my entire day to see you.”

Dean runs his hand down Castiel’s arm. “It was my pleasure, baby. Oh, before I forget,” he says as he pulls a bag off the floor that Castiel didn’t notice. “I brought you some lunch.”

Castiel never would have thought this amount of emotions was even possible but in that moment he knew he was already falling so hard. “Thank you, Dean.”

###

Castiel opens the bag to find a large salad with dressing on the side, an apple, a bottle of water, a slice of the pie they picked up last night and a little wrapped box. Castiel begins eating his salad before deciding to see what’s in the box. He opens it up to find a weird looking ring and a note. 

_ Cas, _

_ This morning you told me you’d be sitting at your desk all day. I know how work can be stressful and boring sometimes so I thought I’d bring you an extra special treat… and I don’t mean the pie. In this box is a cock ring. Go into the bathroom, get your pretty little cock hard, and wrap that ring around the base. This will keep you hard and needy, keeping your alpha on your mind all day until you get home to me. I can’t wait to unwrap MY present when you get home. :) _

_ Yours Forever, Dean _

_ Oh, and no coming.  _

“Fuck,” Castiel whispers to himself. 

###

Dean finishes up plating dinner right as there’s a knock on the door. He makes a mental note to talk to Cas about their living situation tomorrow. 

“Come in, Cas!” Dean calls. Moments later a flushed Castiel walks into the kitchen smelling of deliciously frustrated arousal. Dean smiles as he inhales the intoxicating scent. 

“Dean,” Cas whines as he wraps himself around Dean in a tight embrace. His omega buries his nose in Dean’s neck as his hips give little thrusts against Dean’s hip. 

Dean stills his hips and gives Cas a devilish grin. “Sit down, baby. Time for dinner.” Castiel whines and looks at Dean with the best puppy dog eyes Dean has seen since he lived with Sammy. He chuckles. “Come on. Don’t you wanna be a good boy?” Dean watches as Cas’ eyes dilate further and his cheeks turn red. “Dinner first. Then we can play.”

Dinner goes by far too quickly for Dean’s tastes. His cock throbs in his pants as he watches Castiel squirm in his seat. The smell of his slick fills the air more and more pungent as time goes on. Once they’re finished, Dean picks their plates up and sets them down in the sink. The sight of Castiel makes Dean’s mouth run dry. He’s still squirming in his seat, trying so hard to be good. His eyes are wild, his bottom lip is red from how much he’s been biting it, his cheeks are flushed, and there’s a small sheen of sweat forming on his skin. He’s the most beautiful omega Dean’s ever seen.

“Come on, mate. Let’s move to somewhere more comfortable.” 

Dean takes Castiel’s hand and leads him back to the guest room. Once they’re in the middle of the room, Dean quickly strips his omega. 

“Do you remember the rules from this morning, baby?”

“Yes. Yellow for slow down. Red for stop. Now, please Dean! I’ve been hard and needy for  _ hours! _ Please touch me, Alpha!”

Dean groans. “You sound so fucking pretty when you whine and beg, Cas.” Dean places his hands on Castiel’s hips. He begins running his hands over his omega’s hips and sides and chest, teasing him. “We’re going to play a little game, baby. For every answer you give me, you’ll be rewarded with pleasure. I know you’re embarrassed to talk about some stuff but this way you’ll have incentive to tell me what I want to know.”

Cas vigorously nods his head in agreement. 

“Such a good boy for me. When we’re all done with my game, I’m going to make you cum so fucking hard and then you’re going to be a good boy and clean it all up with your tongue.”

Dean watches as Cas closes his eyes and groans. Then he takes a step back so they’re no longer touching. Those blue eyes snap back at him with a frown. 

“Question number one. What’s the wildest thing you’ve ever done while masturbating?”

Cas’ face turns bright red and his eyes turn down to the floor. All of his muscles tighten.

“Oh no, baby. None of that. Whatever it is won’t scare me away. I promise.”

“Okay,” Cas whispers. He finally looks back up at Dean. “I used to masturbate while someone watched.”

Dean smiles at his mate. “Good boy, Cas.” He steps back up to Cas and kisses him passionately, mingling their tongues until they’re both panting. “Give me some details, baby. Do you like to be watched? Does that turn you on knowing people are enjoying watching you?”

Dean can feel Cas’ cock twitch against his hip. “Yes. I liked knowing I was being watched. It made me feel sexy.”

Dean tilts his head down and begins nipping at Castiel’s neck, rewarding his mate for answering. “You are very sexy, baby. Who did you let watch you?” Castiel stumbles with his answer again. He’s scared to tell Dean but Dean won’t let that stop him from sharing. “You can tell me. I’m not going to be mad.”

“My twin,” Cas blurts out before turning his head back down to look at the floor. 

“Oh baby. Shh. You’re such a good boy answering my questions honestly. I think you deserve a reward.” Dean turns Cas around so his back is against Dean’s chest. He slowly moves his hand down Cas’ back until his hand is at his ass. He begins to play with his omega’s hole. “Tell me details, baby. I wanna know.”

Cas moans and thrusts his ass back, trying to fuck himself on Dean’s finger. “We would lay on our own beds and masturbate. He would lay there and watch me stroke my cock or finger my hole. Jimmy likes watching while I love knowing someone else’s eyes are on me.” Castiel’s panting as he answers. Dean adds another finger. “I loved knowing he was enjoying seeing me like that. I loved being able to smell his arousal. I loved knowing how horny it made him without even touching me!”

“Good boy,” Dean purrs right next to his ear. He pushes Cas forward until they’re at the sliding door in the guest room. He pulls open the curtains and pushes Cas against the glass. “I have a special treat for you. Look down, baby. Anyone could be walking by or looking out their window and they’d see you. They’d see your face as I fuck you and see how much you absolutely love it.”

Cas whimpers and thrusts his hip back, grinding his ass against Dean’s cock. “Please, Alpha.”

Dean shoves three fingers into Cas’s hole, making sure he’s nice and stretched. “Did you like being tied up this morning, baby?”

“Yes! I wasn’t sure at first but by the end I loved it. I loved how you were in charge and I didn’t have to think. I didn’t have to worry. There was no more stress.”

Dean pulls his fingers out quickly and replaces them with his cock. The warm, wet feeling around his dick is maddening. “Fuck,” he grunts as he bottoms out. He reaches around to pinch Castiel’s nipple to see what sort of reaction his omega has to a little bit of pain. 

Cas’ chest actually thrusts harder into Dean’s hand. “Dean,” Cas whines. “Yes! More please!”

“My omega is a bit of a pain slut, huh? I can definitely work with that. I can’t wait to see you with your ass nice and red from a spanking.” Cas’ ass tightens around Dean’s dick. “You like that idea?”

“Yes! I wanna try it, Dean.”

“What else do you wanna try?” Dean asks as his hips hit Castiel’s sweet spot on every thrust.

“I don’t know! I don’t know, Dean!” 

Dean stops his thrusting. His cock is buried all the way in Castiel’s ass. Cas tries to tighten his ass to make Dean move again. “Tell me, Cas!” Dean demands. Cas makes a high screeching sound in the back of his throat. “Tell me your deepest fantasies right now, baby. Tell me and I’ll fuck you until you come.”

Desperate, Cas begins to babble so many filthy fantasies all at once and it’s hotter than Dean could ever imagine!

“Wanna let Jimmy watch as you fuck me. Wanna have lots of people watching me perform, making me feel sexy. Wanna give you all of the control, Alpha. Love being yours!” Dean begins his thrusting again as his omega continues. “Wanna be fucking bred! Knotted over and over until I have a whole litter inside me! Wanna try more restraints so you have all the power over me. Wanna have my ass spanked until it’s red and all I can do is cry from how much pleasure you’re giving your omega. Wanna be strapped down and used! Please! Wanna go to one of those sex clubs and be fucked over and over by every guy there until my ass is stretched and sloppy.” Tears begins running down Cas’ face. “But they won’t mean anything. They’ll watch me get fucked and take turns fucking me and then I’ll go home with you because  _ you’re  _ my alpha!”

Dean takes the cock ring off. “Come for me, Cas!” Dean demands and Castiel explodes completely untouched. He comes over and over across the sliding glass door. 

“Such a good boy, Cas. Fucking perfect!” Dean pulls out and adds his cum to the window too. 

Castiel drops to his knees and begins to lap their mess up with his tongue. 

“Fuck, Cas. You’re the perfect submissive. The perfect omega.” Dean runs his fingers through his omega’s hair as he licks up every single drop of cum. 

Once every drop is gone, Dean pulls Cas towards the bed where he wraps his omega in his arms.

“That was amazing, Cas. Thank you for telling me all of that. And I can’t wait to start making your fantasies come true.”


	4. You Gotta Rub Me the Right Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Cum Play

Dean wakes slowly, surrounding Castiel in his arms. His omega smells so fucking good. He could easily become addicted to this smell of content, happy mate. He kisses the back of Cas’ neck before slowly easing himself out of bed. It’s Saturday so they’ll have the entire day to spend together and play. 

After grabbing a few supplies, Dean slides back into bed. Cas is facing away from him which makes spooning up behind him perfect. Kissing the back of his neck again, Dean decides to wake his omega up properly with a little fun. His hand gently runs down Cas’ side until it lands on his perfectly plump ass. He checks how ready his omega is and finds him still loose and wet from last night. Perfect. 

As gently as he can, Dean slides his cock against that slick hole until the omega thrusts back, impaling himself on Dean’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck. Wasn’t even sure if you were awake, baby.”

Cas groans as he tilts his hips and lifts his leg up, giving Dean a better angle for thrusting. 

“This is the best way to wake up,” Cas says in a sleepy voice and Dean’s chest fills with affection for his sweet mate. 

It doesn’t take more than a few hard thrusts while playing with Cas’ little cock for the omega to start coming. Dean makes sure not to lock his knot inside his omega this time around. He comes inside Cas’ ass with a loud groan, loving the feel of Cas’ tight channel milking every last drop out of him. 

“Gonna have so much fun today, baby. Gonna fill you to the brim,” Dean murmurs as he pulls out, only to refill Cas’ ass with a butt plug, keeping all of Dean’s seed exactly where it belongs. His inner alpha roars with approval. 

###

Dean makes breakfast for Castiel after their little morning romp in the sheets. Just thinking about it puts a grin on Dean’s face. Once everything is cooked and plated, Dean brings it over to the table where Cas is working on his laptop with a little scowl on his face. 

“Ready for breakfast, omega mine?”

Castiel smiles up at Dean. “I am. I was just going through my emails quick. Now that that’s done,” he says, closing the laptop, “you can have my full attention.”

“And I’m glad, because I’ll be doing things to you that you’ll need your full attention for,” Dean murmurs in Castiel’s ear, causing the other man to shiver and squirm in his seat. Dean smiles as he sits down in front of his own plate of food. “How does that plug feel, baby?”

Castiel’s face reddens as he looks down at his plate. “It feels good, Dean,” he whispers. “I love that it makes me feel full while I’m doing mundane things.”

“I thought you might like it.” Dean slides Castiel’s plate across the table so their plates are right next to each other. “I have an idea of something else you might like. Come here,” he says huskily, his cock already plumping up as he watches Castiel stand and walk towards him.

Dean takes Cas’ hands as he steps right up to Dean. There’s an excited glint in his eyes which stop and stare down at Dean’s hard cock. Dean pulls his cock free from his boxers, stroking it leisurely a few times before saying, “why don’t you sit down, baby?”

Castiel quickly drops his pj pants but points his ass towards Dean. He looks over his shoulder seductively and says, “can you take care of my plug, Alpha?” 

Dean groans. His sweet omega is gaining confidence and Dean loves every second of it. “Put your hands on the table in front of you.” Once the omega is bent over, Dean gently pulls the plug from Cas’ hole. Cas is quick to tighten his hole so none of Dean’s seed falls out. Dean pulls him back so his back is against Dean’s chest, slowly lowering him down onto his cock. 

“Ride my cock, omega mine. Take your pleasure.”

Castiel wastes no time grinding his hips back and forth, moaning as he finds pleasure. Dean’s hands find themselves tightening around Cas’ hips. His lips gently touch the back of Cas’ neck, when they reach the mating bite, Dean begins to nibble causing Cas to moan before lifting himself and impaling himself on Dean’s cock. 

“I’m so proud of you, Cas. Doing as I say. Having the confidence to take your own pleasure when I allow it. So fucking good, baby.”

Dean can feel his knot beginning to form. Castiel’s breathing is coming in shorter and shorter pants, his thighs are shaking, his muscles tightening in pleasure and Dean knows his omega is so close. He reaches around and strokes Cas’ cock a few times before they both begin to come. Dean’s knot fits snuggly inside Cas’ ass as they both pant through their climaxes.

“God, baby. You are so fucking incredible,” Dean whispers against the back of Cas’ neck.

“Dean. You’re so good to me.”

“Alright,” Dean says once their breathing has come back to normal. “Why don’t we finish eating now before our food gets cold.”

“While we’re still tied?” Castiel asks.

“Yep. Don’t expect to spend too much time without being plugged, Cas. Whether it’s my knot or my plug, you’re gonna be so fucking full by the time today’s over.” Dean leans up and whispers the next part right into Cas’ ear, loving the full body shudder it causes. “I expect your belly to be so extended and full of my cum that no one will be able to wonder who you belong to.”

###

All day they’ve been lounging around, fucking, talking, fucking, getting to know each other, fucking, decided who’s house they’re going to live in, fucking. It’s been a good day. 

“Dean,” Cas moans as Dean drills him from behind. Dean’s been careful not to go too hard, not wanting Cas’ hole to be sore but right now all he wants to do is stake his claim on his omega.

“Omega mine,” Dean growls.

“Alpha! Please! I wanna cum!”

Dean uses his left hand to pin Cas’ upper body to the bed, riding his ass hard, his right hand holds Cas’ hip hard enough he’s sure there’ll be bruises later but his instincts only howl in joy for marking his mate. 

“Mine,” Dean moans as he continues to thrust. 

“Yes, Dean. Yours! Only yours, alpha!”

Dean quickly pulls out of Cas’ ass, flipping him over to his back. “Clench your ass, Cas. Don’t let my seed out! Hold it in!” 

Dean looks over his mate as he quickly strips his cock. Cas is flushed so prettily from his cheeks down to his chest, his chest heaves with every breath, his hole is fluttering so perfectly, holding every drop in. 

“Touch your pretty little cock, omega mine. Make yourself come,” Dean huskily says. The glassy look in Cas’ eye makes Dean fill with pride. He did that. He made his mate drunk with lust. “Fuck,” Dean moans as Cas’ little cock begins to spurt what little bit of cum he has left after their day of fucking. “Good boy, Cas,” Dean grits through his clenched teeth. One of his hands squeezes his inflated knot and the other continues to stroke his cock until he too explodes across Cas’ belly. Once every drop is wrunge from his balls, Dean mixes their cum together on Cas’ belly.

“Look at my belly, alpha,” Cas says, staring down in wonder.

His belly truly is expanded to look like he has a little baby bump from all the cum that Dean has pumped inside him. Cas’ face lighting up, eyes dilating. Dean continues to rub all of their cum together across his belly. But it’s not enough. “Flip over.”

Cas does as he’s told immediately, getting up on his hands and knees. Dean stares at Cas’ perfect hole. “Let it out, baby. Let it drip so I can see it and use it.”

Dean’s mind feels overcome with possessiveness. He wants to mark his mate, stake his claim, mark his territory. With his eyes glued on Cas’ hole, he pushes his thumb along the edge, encouraging it to open up. Cas pushes his muscles out and Dean’s cum comes dripping out and down his perineum, balls, and right into Dean’s waiting hand. A growl comes from deep inside Dean’s chest. “Perfect, omega mine. Keep going.”

Once Dean’s hand is full of his cum along with Cas’ slick, Dean slathers his hand across Cas’ back. Then Dean reaches around and covers Cas’ chest with it too. His inner alpha howls in approval, loving every second of marking his mate properly. 

Dean finally pushes Cas back over to his back, kissing him on the lips wildly. He’s never been like this, never felt this out of control. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I don’t know what’s gotten into me,” Dean says looking deep into his mate’s eyes.

“Dean, I love this. All of it.”

“I just feel so fucking possessive and crazed over you, babe. I just wanna mark you and claim you, leave hickeys and marks, fill you up full with my cum.”

When Dean looks down, Cas’ eyes are filled with understanding and lust. He wants all of that too.

“Dean, you’re in rut.”

It feels like a ton of bricks rain down all at once. Of course! That explains why he feels like this. 

“I’m in rut,” he says before diving back down getting more and more drunk off his mate. He just really hopes he doesn’t do anything to scare his mate because right now, all he can think about is pining his omega down and filling his belly with a whole litter of their own.


	5. Ruts and Roleplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Breeding Kink  
> Chapter Warnings: Breeding kink, dirty talk, roleplay, rut, restraints

Castiel’s heard rumours about alphas in rut, how they’re ruthless, lust crazed animals. Castiel can admit to himself that he’s always been a little bit nervous and scared about helping an alpha through his rut but Dean puts all of those worries away. Even with his instincts going wild, Dean is still loving, gentle when he needs to be. And now Castiel is determined to take care of Dean.

“What do you need, Dean?” Castiel asks, knowing he’ll do anything. 

Dean’s wild eyes snap up to Castiel’s face. “I just hate feeling so out of control right now, baby.”

Castiel comes up with a split decision plan. He gets out of bed, walking over to the closet to find something that’s sure to help. Triumphantly, Castiel holds up a pair of handcuffs and loves the lust that fills his alpha’s eyes. 

“I like the way you think, baby,” Dean murmurs, predatory eyes glued to Cas.

Castiel crawls up Dean’s body until he’s straddling his thighs. He threads the cuffs through the headboard above Dean’s head, giving his alpha a look and waiting for him to figure out Castiel’s intentions. Dean hums as he attaches the cuffs to Cas’ wrists. 

The clink of the cuffs is like an aphrodisiac, Cas’ cock begins to harden and his ass slicks. He takes a deep breath in through his nose, savoring how Dean’s scent has become less chocolatey and more malty scotch. His mouth waters, wanting to take in each and every drop of Dean that the alpha is willing to give him. 

“You wanna ride my cock, omega mine?” Dean asks in a husky, lust laced voice that makes Castiel whimper. 

“Please, alpha. Please let me ride your cock.”

Dean’s grip on Castiel’s hips tighten, his eyes turning red around the edges. He lines his cock up with Cas’ entrance before pulling his hands back behind his head. “Go ahead, Cas. Fuck yourself on my cock, baby.”

Castiel lowers himself, loving the feel of Dean’s big cock breaching his hole. He goes slow so he can savor ever inch. Once his ass is sitting against his alpha’s pelvis, he gyrates his hips around in little circles, enjoying the feeling of being stuffed full. 

“Feel so full,” Castiel murmurs, eyes closed. “But wanna be even fuller, Alpha.”

“Oh yeah, baby? Want my knot already?”

Castiel whimpers as Dean’s hands run up his thighs and over his belly. His hands stop there, just petting and caressing. 

“Want more than just your knot,” Castiel whispers, unsure of what Dean will say.

Cas finally looks down and sees Dean biting his lip hard, eyes almost fully red. “What do you want, omega mine?”

Castiel doesn’t answer, instead be begins to ride Dean’s cock, lifting up until only the head is still inside him and then plunging himself back down. Dean moans in pleasure. One of his hands reaches up to tweak Cas’ nipple.

“Yes, Alpha!”

“You like it when I play with your nipples, Cas? Or should I call them tits?” Castiel’s eyes snap down to meet Dean’s, his ass clenching around Dean’s dick as even more slick drips down. “That’s what I thought, baby. You wish these tits were filled and heavy with milk?” Dean asks, flicking the nub again.

“Alpha!” Castiel cries as he’s overcome with lust. The thought of his breasts becoming large and swollen is turning him on beyond anything he thought possible. 

“Hmm,” Dean hums as his hands move back to Castiel’s stomach. “And I think you want me to fill this up, dontcha?”

Castiel’s head bobs up and down in agreement. He groans as he picks up speed, riding Dean’s cock hard. 

“I think you want me to fill you up to the brim with my cum until you’re pregnant with my pup. Is that right, omega mine? You wanna be bred?” 

Slick pours from Castiel’s hole, making a mess of Dean’s thighs. The more Dean talks about breeding him, the more turned on Castiel becomes.

“Please, Alpha! Wanna be round and heavy with your pup! Wanna piece of you inside me!”

“Okay, baby. Here comes my knot. Gonna fill you up with my cum,” Dean grits through clenched teeth.

Castiel moans as he feels Dean’s knot begin to inflate, feels it tugging on his rim with every stroke. 

“Yes, Alpha! Please breed me! That’s what my hole is made for!”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean says right before his knot inflates fully inside of Castiel’s hole, locking them together. “You like that, omega mine? You feel my big fat knot locked inside your breeding hole?”

Castiel whimpers as he moves his hips in little figure eights. He wants Dean’s cum inside of him so desperately. “Please, Alpha. Need your cum. Need it,” he whimpers as tears of frustration begin to fall down his cheeks.

“I’ll give it to you, baby. Squeeze my knot with your breeding hole, Cas. Milk my knot,” Dean says breathlessly. He’s panting below Castiel, sweating, eyes wild with lust.

Castiel does as he’s told, milking Dean’s cock as best as he can while swiveling his hips in the way he knows will make Dean come. 

“Give it to me, Alpha! Breed my hole!”

Dean grunts as Castiel feels the splash of cum inside of him, warm and wet, filling him up. 

“Thank you,” Cas breathes. “Thank you, Alpha!”

One of Dean’s hands rest of his belly as the other reaches out to stroke Cas’ little omega cock. “Did my breeder get what he wanted?”

“Yes, Alpha. Thank you,” Castiel whispers. “Gonna be round with your litter after this.”

“Damn right,” Dean growls, stroking faster. “You’re gonna make me a daddy, Cas.”

And that’s all Castiel needed to come, leaving ropes of cum across Dean’s chest. Dean’s quick to release Cas’ hands from the cuffs before he slumps down against Dean’s chest. 

“Fuck, Cas. I think this is the best rut I’ve ever experienced,” Dean murmurs against Cas’ hair.

Castiel can feel his cheeks begin to warm as he thinks about all the things he just said. He should be embarrassed right? Alpha’s are known for having breeding kinks but he’s never heard of an omega with one.

“Hey,” Dean says, bringing him back to the present. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. That was really fun. And we can talk about pupping you up later but roleplaying it is nothing to be ashamed about.”

“You’re okay with it?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean says without hesitation. “Thinking about your breeding hole really turns me on. So does the thought of your tits heavy with milk and your belly large with my babies.”

Castiel’s ass tightens around Dean’s knot, causing the alpha to release another load of cum inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Dean moans. “That’s what I thought,” he murmurs with a chuckle.


	6. Pressed Against My Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Bondage  
> Chapter Warnings: Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter early this week!! :)  
> I'll be in Vegas this week and wanted to make sure ya'll didn't miss a chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

Dean places both hands against Castiel’s shoulders, steadying him. Inside, Castiel is going crazy with nerves. Today they open a new branch, and he needs to be in control. 

“Deep breath,” Dean murmurs and Castiel does as he’s told. Relaxing as he feels his alpha’s hands on him, matching his breathing. “I have an idea, baby.”

“I trust you, Alpha.”

Dean pulls out a length of purple rope from the closet, running his hands over it. Castiel’s heart picks up speed, pounding against his rib cage. 

“Shirt off, Cas,” Dean demands, in a husky voice that makes Castiel whimper as he pulls his shirt over his head. “Good boy,” his alpha whispers against his ear.

Dean takes his time touching over Castiel’s chest and back, relaxing Cas while he runs the rope over Cas’ torso. Castiel closes his eyes and loses himself in the feel of the silky rope running over his chest, his shoulders, his back. All of it being an extension of Dean’s hands. He sinks into that blissful space of knowing his alpha loves him and will take care of him. 

It feels like far too soon for Dean to proclaim he’s finished. Castiel opens his eyes and looks into the mirror on the closet door. His chest is decorated with a beautiful, purple pentagram design, the thin rope weaving expertly across his chest, over his shoulders, and under his arms. It’s tight enough for him to feel the ropes hugging him, but loose enough that it’s not restraining. 

“Go ahead and put your work clothes on, baby,” Dean murmurs into his ear as he walks up behind Cas, his chest pressing against Cas’ back. He just wants to sit here and savor this feeling. But duty calls.

###

Castiel answers every question thrown his way, he smiles at all the right times, he greets every new customer who walks into the new branch like he knows them -most of them he even remembers their names- and he does it all as confident and poised as he can manage. He’s good at his job. 

Even though something of this degree would have had him anxious, today he feels different. He’s more confident and at ease. Every time he moves a certain way he can feel the ropes rubbing against his chest, hugging him tight, an extension of Dean’s hands, affection, and love.

“Hey, Cas,” someone whispers in his ear from behind and a giant grin breaks out across Castiel’s face.

“Hello, Dean,” he says as he spins around and wraps his arms around his mate. “I wasn’t sure if you’d make it or not.”

“Bobby let me take an extended lunch so I could come see you. I wouldn’t miss supporting you for anything, baby.”

Warmth flooded Castiel’s chest, his alpha taking care of him in every way he can. “Thank you, alpha,” Castiel whispers with a smile. 

“Is there somewhere we can step away to for a second? I just wanna check the ropes real quick and make sure you’re not chaffing or anything.”

Castiel nods his head, pulling Dean by the hand towards one of the offices. He closes the door behind them so they won’t be disturbed. 

“Shirt off, omega mine,” Dean says, leaning against the desk, looking like he could be the center fold of a modeling magazine. So handsome in his laid back stance, with his hands braced on the desk and his ankles crossed. 

Castiel takes his shirt off, laying it across the desk so it won’t wrinkle. Dean stands up, running his fingers across the ropes, testing them against Castiel’s skin.

“How do they feel? Do you feel sore anywhere? Too tight at all?”

“No. It feels perfect.”

Dean runs his fingers between the rope and Castiel’s skin making the omega break out in goosebumps. He inhales Dean’s chocolate and malty scotch scent, willing his channel not to start slicking. 

“How has it been today, baby?”

Castiel gulps. “Good,” he says huskily. “I like having the rope on under my shirt. Every time I move I can feel them and it reminds me that I’m not alone anymore. I have you and that helps my nerves to calm down.”

“Good. I’m glad, Cas. Because you’re not alone,” Dean whispers as he tilts Cas’ chin up so they’re looking at each other. The alpha grazes his lips softly against Cas’. “I’m here for you. And you are an amazing man. You were amazing out there, baby. I’m so fucking proud of you.”

Castiel’s insides feel like they’re melting into putty, melting right into the security of Dean’s hands. “I love you, Dean,” Castiel whispers, looking right into his mate’s gorgeous green eyes. He hadn’t meant to say that but without a shadow of a doubt, he knows he means it. The feeling of this rope against his chest a constant reminder of the love and affection his alpha has for him. No words are truly needed but Castiel couldn’t help but say them. He feels free.

Dean’s face breaks out into a giant smile. He kisses Cas again but this time with more passion, more emotion. When they pull back, Dean leaves his forehead against Cas’ as he whispers, “I love you, too, omega mine.”


	7. The More the Merrier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: DeanCasJimmy  
> Chapter Warnings: Exhibitionist Cas, Voyeur Jimmy, Twincest (Jimmy watches Cas get off), spanking, mild cock torture

Dean’s rut was a few weeks ago. Now he stands in their bedroom, looking at all the little things that show his omega’s presence in the house. It makes his chest warm with pride that he could provide a good nest for his mate. 

Dean sits on the corner of his bed, looking at the chair in the corner of the room. Or rather, the omega sitting in said chair. Jimmy, Castiel’s twin brother, squirms under Dean’s intense stare which leaves Dean feeling in control of the situation at hand. Perfect.

“Ground rules,” Dean begins. “You will stay seated in that chair until I tell you. When I give you the okay, you will immediately leave the room. If at any point you become uncomfortable you will say ‘red’ and I will stop everything. If you say ‘red’, no one will be angry or disappointed. While you watch, you may get yourself off but you will not say a word unless I say so. Do you understand?”

Jimmy has a blush across his cheeks and his eyes are blown wide with lust. The smell of omega arousal already fills the air. “Yes. I understand.”

“Good. Stay here while I give the same speech to Cas. We’ll be in here in a few minutes.”

Cas is sitting on the couch, nervously biting his thumbnail when Dean walks in. 

“Omega mine, don’t be nervous,” he says as soothing as possible. 

“I’m not,” Cas says. When he looks up at Dean’s raises eyebrow he sighs. “Alright, I’m a little nervous. I just don’t want you to look at me differently.”

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Dean whispers as he sits down beside Cas. “I would never look at you differently. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas takes Dean’s hand and stands. “I’m ready, Sir.”

Dean smiles as he leads Cas to their bedroom. He stops his omega at the end of the bed before whispering in his ear, “strip.”

Cas quickly loses his shirt, then his pants, then shimmies out of his boxers. He stands beautifully naked, the smell of his arousal beginning to fill the air.

“Kneel,” Dean says, watching with delight as Cas obeys immediately. He runs his fingers through Cas’ hair, rubbing his scalp soothingly. He takes a step forward until his clothed cock is right in front of Castiel’s face. Dean loves the pleading look Cas gives him, and Dean can’t help but give his omega exactly what he wants. With a quick, sharp tug of his hair, Dean pulls Cas’ face until it’s pressed against Dean’s hard cock. His omega rubs his face against the clothed erection, moaning loudly.

“You want this, baby?” Dean asks and marvels at hearing Jimmy moan from where he sits in the corner. He was worried that having Jimmy in the room would make his alpha instincts run wild with jealousy, but so far he’s getting off knowing how much Cas is enjoying himself.

“Please, Sir,” Cas pleads while looking up at Dean from his knees. 

Dean opens his jeans, pulling his cock out right in front of his omega’s face. Cas’ eyes begin to bleeding gold as he stares intently at Dean’s cock. Dean watches as Cas slowly licks his lips, waiting patiently for Dean’s permission. 

“Such a good boy,” Dean murmurs as he runs his fingers through Cas’ hair, watching with amusement as the omega preens under Dean’s words. “Absolutely fucking perfect, Cas.”

Dean pulls Cas’ head forward, giving his omega exactly what he wants. Castiel swallows him down easily and Dean moans in pleasure feeling that tight, wet heat. Dean watches as his omega’s eyes keep flicking over to where Jimmy sits, his eyes dilating with lust and the smell of his arousal skyrocketing. 

“You like knowing someone’s watching you, baby? You like having someone see how desperate you are for my cock and my knot?” 

Castiel makes a broken cry around Dean’s cock and the vibrations make his dick twitch. A low groan comes from Jimmy which causes Castiel’s eyes to close in pleasure. He loves the attention. 

“My perfect little exhibitionist,” Dean murmurs. The smell of Castiel’s slick is permeating the room. It’s almost overwhelming how turned on Cas is getting just from being watched while sucking his alpha’s dick. “Fuck,” Dean says through gritted teeth as Cas takes his cock down his throat and swallowing around it. 

Dean pulls Cas’ sharply to dislodge his dick from his mouth. The omega groans in pleasure. “My pain slut likes that, doesn’t he?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Cas slurs as he looks up at Dean. He already looks wrecked with his hair wilder than usual, his eyes drooped with lust, his lips red and wet. Beautiful.

“Bend over the bed, baby. Stick your ass out for me.”

Castiel quickly complies, his ass in the air and arched just perfectly so Dean can see just how slick he is. “Fuck,” Dean whispers as he notices slick slide down the inside of Cas’ legs. “You love being watched so much, baby. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this wet before and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Jimmy makes a strangled noise as Dean begins to touch Cas’ ass checks. Cas makes an aborted thrust into the bed before stopping himself. 

“Do you want your alpha to play with you while Jimmy watches, Cas?”

Cas vigorously nods his head which is pushed against the bed. Dean slaps his left ass cheek hard enough to leave a red handprint and to startle Jimmy with how loud the crack is. 

“Words, Cas,” Dean reminds him as he rubs over his handprint. 

“Please, Sir. Please play with me. Please let Jimmy watch.”

“Hmm, you beg so prettily. Such a good boy for your alpha.”

“Yes. Only for you, Alpha.”

Dean gently pats Cas’ ass before walking over to the closet, tucking his dick back into his jeans as he goes. He takes out a black leather strap and a paddle. He holds both out for Jimmy to see and delights as the omega’s eyes go wide. 

“Do you think we should let Jimmy pick what he wants to watch today, baby?”

Castiel lets out a strangled keening noise in the back of his throat and Dean chuckles. Turning back to Jimmy he says, “you may speak. Choose between the paddle, the strap, or my hand. And I promise, Cas is gonna love whatever you pick.”

Jimmy looks from the strap to the paddle and back again. Castiel is restless, squirming with his ass still up in the air. “Hand?”

“Hmm,” Dean hums as he walks back over the the bed. He tosses the paddle and the strap on the bed right in Cas’ eyes sight. “Good choice, Jimmy. My baby would have loved the sting of the strap and the blows from the paddle,” Dean says as Cas gives a whine of disappointment. “But personally, I love seeing my handprints all over his perfect ass.” Dean punctuates his declaration with a hard smack to Cas’ right cheek so his cheeks have matching prints now. 

Dean gets behind Cas on his knees. He pulls Cas’ cheeks apart and watches as more slick pours out of his untouched hole. “Such a needy hole you have here, baby. I think it likes to be watched just as much as you do,” Dean says with a chuckle. He bites down hard on one of Cas’ cheeks and revels in the gasp he pulls from Cas’ lips. 

Dean kisses Cas’ hole and moans. As he licks the slick from his lips, Dean pulls Cas’ cock from where it’s trapped against the mattress and lays it pointing down against the edge of the bed. Dean leans back and looks at how obscene his omega looks, laid out like a buffet made especially for Dean’s taking. 

“You can come as soon as you want, Cas.” And with that, Dean begins his assault on Cas’ ass. He spanks over and over, loving the sting he feels in his hand. Cas’ noises slowly become louder and more desperate the redder his backside becomes. 

A strangled noise comes from the corner causing Dean to smirk. He directs one of his smacks directly against Cas’ hole and the omega howls in pleasure. He’s so fucking close now. Slick obscenely pours down his balls towards the floor, covering his hard cock. Cas begins to move his hips slightly, humping against the edge of the bed. His desperation to come is making Dean’s dick twitch where it’s trapped in his jeans. 

“You look so fucking pretty like this, baby. So fucking sexy. Look at you humping the bed and showing Jimmy your red ass,” Dean murmurs as he continues spanking his omega. 

“Are you ready to come, Cas?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. Please make me come!” Castiel moans. “Please! I’ve been so good!”

Dean can hear the slick sound of Jimmy jacking off in the corner and, instead of distracting Dean, it adds to his arousal. 

“Here it comes, baby,” Dean huskily whispers right before slapping Cas’ little omega dick. Castiel cries out as his entire body tenses and his dick begins to spray down the side of the bed. 

As Cas twitches with aftershocks, the smell of Jimmy’s release also fills the air. Dean slowly rubs Cas’ abused ass, prolonging his pleasure as long as possible. His dick is still hard in his pants but Dean can ignore it for now, tonight was for his omega.

Dean turns to look at Jimmy over his shoulder. Jimmy’s slumped back into the chair, a dazed look on his face that quickly disappears as Dean looks at him. Dean nods his head towards the door. Jimmy nods and quickly makes his way out. 

“Such a perfect little exhibitionist I have,” Dean whispers as he lifts Cas into his arms and puts him up by the headboard, still on his belly. Dean pulls out some cream and, as gently as he can, rubs it into Cas’ red skin. 

“Such a perfect boy, omega mine. I love you so fucking much, baby,” Dean murmurs into Cas’ hair as the omega sleeps. 

Dean’s not sure tonight could have gone any more perfectly, and he’s filled with excitement as plans for the future fill his head.


	8. All Eyes On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Flogging  
> Chapter Warnings: Kink club, exhibitionist Cas, public sex, St. Andrews Cross, flogging, pain play, mild ball torture

Castiel walks out of the dressing room slowly, feeling slightly shy in the outfit his Alpha gave him to wear while they were at the club. He looks down at his skin tight leather short shorts, pulling the legs down to cover as much as he can, which isn’t much. He has nothing else on other than the jockstrap under the shorts that Dean picked out and his collar around his neck.

The first person he comes across gives him a hungry look and suddenly Castiel is no longer self conscious. He looks around, seeing person after person take his appearance in greedily. Castiel lifts his chin slightly, zeroing in on Dean. His Alpha is waiting for him, leaning against the wall, just watching him. A small smirk plays at his lips. He looks casual in his jeans and white button up shirt but his stare and stance show everyone in the room his dominance. It makes Castiel’s knees weak and he desires nothing more than to fall on them in front of his Alpha. 

“Alpha,” Castiel breathes as he stands before Dean, head tilted to the side, showing his neck. 

Dean’s hand touches Cas’ throat gently causing goosebumps to breakout across Castiel’s naked skin. “Omega mine,” Dean whispers. “Look around, Cas. Look at all of these other people who want you. They’re so fucking jealous of me right now.”

Cas looks up and sees many people looking at him with lust in their eyes. They want him. They find him attractive. The thought makes Castiel moan ever so softly. His cock fills in his little shorts. He has such an urge to jump up on a table and put on a show for all these greedy eyes but instead he looks up into his Alpha’s eyes. 

“Do you wanna give all these people a show, my little exhibitionist?”

“Please Alpha,” Castiel says, nodding his head and giving Dean his best pleading eyes. Dean leans down and kisses Cas on the forehead.

“What’s your color, Sweetheart?”

“Green, Sir.”

Dean clamps his hand around the back of Castiel’s neck and leads him towards the back. There’s a separate part in the club for playing. They go into one of the public rooms where people can sit and watch as other people play. Dean pushes Castiel to the middle of the stage before forcing him down onto this knees. 

Castiel’s eyes wander from Dean’s over to the chairs where many people sit, watching him. The smell of those people’s lust and want flood over Cas causing him to close his eyes, savoring it. 

“Open up, Omega mine,” Dean says, filling Castiel’s mouth with his cock the moment it’s open. Dean doesn’t waste any time, thrusting his dick roughly into Cas’ throat until it feels raw and his cheeks grow wet with his tears. “Fuck, baby. So fucking good,” Dean says harshly. Castiel can feel his channel slick, he’s so turned on by being absolutely used by his Alpha as all these people just sit back and watch. 

Suddenly, Cas’ mouth is empty. He makes a small noise of protest but Dean just pulls him up to his feet. He wipes away Castiel’s tears and gently kisses him on the mouth. “Look at all these eyes on you, baby. Look at how much they wanna be up here with you,” Dean whispers in his ear. 

Castiel looks at the crowd. So many eyes on him, his skin heats up as he feels all of their gazes glued to him. So much lust in the air coming from alphas, betas, and omegas alike. They all want him. “Fuck,” Cas whispers as his slick slides down the back of his thighs. 

Dean pulls Cas’ back against his broad chest, whispering in his ear again. “Look at the couple to the far right. His submissive is giving him head while he watches you. He can’t even wait to get off until he leaves. He needs release right now because of how much you’re turning him on.”

Castiel whimpers, eyes glued to wear that head is bobbing up and down, pleasuring their Dom.

“Hmm,” Dean hums and the vibrations cause more goosebumps to break across Cas’ skin. “Let’s give them a real show, shall we?”

Dean leads him over to the St Andrew’s Cross. He makes Castiel step forward so his back is to Dean and his face is towards the crowd. Dean clips Castiel’s arms to the cross. He runs his hands down Cas’ arms slowly making Cas moan. 

“My little exhibitionist is going to love showing all of these people what a perfect little pain slut you are. They’re going to absolutely love watching you cum like this, Cas. They’re all going to wish you were theirs.”

Cas shakes his head. “Not theirs. Only yours,” he murmurs. 

Dean slowly slides Castiel’s shorts down and off before clipping his ankles into place. “What’s your color, Gorgeous?”

“Green, Sir,” Castiel answers without hesitation. 

“I’m going to use a flogger, baby. We haven’t used one before but I know you’re gonna love it,” Dean says right before the first strike. It snaps across Cas’ right butt cheek. It stings but Castiel loves it. He lets out a broken moan before there’s a snap on his other cheek. 

Dean quickly gets in a rhythm. Smack after smack against his ass rain down. Dean pauses right as Castiel is about fall over the edge. Dean chuckles darkly before starting up again, this time against the top of Castiel’s shoulders. 

Castiel prys his eyes open and looks out into the sea of people. Every one of his broken moans and whimpers causes them all to grow deeper and deeper into the lust they have for him. Most of them are pleasuring themselves somehow while watching him up here. His ass is absolutely dripping slick all over his thighs and onto the ground. His back is on fire causing his arousal to grow and grow further. He knows he’s in subspace, his body feeling heavy with the amount of pleasure he’s feeling. 

“Alpha, please,” he croaks between gasps and groans. 

The blows are beginning to come in random now. Castiel never knows when or where the next one will hit. His jock strap is absolutely soaked with precome in the front with how turned on he is. 

“Look at you,” Dean whispers, letting the cool handle of the flogger touch his inflamed skin. “So pretty up here for everyone to see.”

Castiel whimpers as one of the people in the front row comes into his submissive’s mouth, eyes never leaving Cas. “Please, Alpha. Please.” At this point he’s not even sure what he’s asking for.

“You wanna come, Omega mine?”

“Please. Please let me come!” he begs and the smell of desire raises in the room. The more he pleads and begs the more people around him get turned on. It’s a vicious cycle that continues to amp everything further. 

Dean’s cock breaches his ass without any warning. Castiel cries out, clenching around his alpha’s cock, trying to milk him of his cum. “Please, Alpha! Please fill me!”

One of the women in the back groans as her submissive makes her come with their tongue. Behind him, Dean groans and Castiel can feel his channel fill with his seed. “Thank you, Alpha,” Castiel moans as he feels the warm, wet fullness. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

Dean pulls out and fixes his jeans. “Do you wanna come now?”

“Yes! Please make me come! Please!”

“Alright, Omega Mine. Get ready,” Dean says as he picks the flogger back up. Castiel’s head is already foggy and sluggish from getting Dean’s cum inside him, drifting in that blissed out space he associations with subspace. 

Dean begins peppering his ass with strikes from the flogger. Castiel is mindless in his noises, only caring about the pleasure his Alpha is inflicting on him. One final strike right against the back of Cas’ balls is enough to throw him over the edge. He cries out as he fills his jock strap with stream after stream of his cum. His cheeks feel wet from tears of relief at finally being able to come as all of these strangers watch and enjoy the sight of him. So many of the people cry out along with Cas as they find their release. It’s incredibly sexy and Castiel wishes to savor this moment. But instead, his head lulls, his eyes close, and he drifts in that glorious black wave of submission his Alpha threw him into.


	9. You Put Your Right Hand In, You Take Your Right Hand Out......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Fisting  
> Chapter Warnings: Fisting, Cock Cages, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Bondage, Shibari

Castiel let all of his muscles relax into their bonds, just feeling. He was already so blissed out and they’ve barely started. He was complaining to Dean about being nervous about their trip to Benny’s house tomorrow and Dean decided to take care of Cas, taking his worries away like the good Alpha and dom that he is. Now, the omega was laying on his back, his ass hanging off the edge of the bed. His knees are pulled up towards his chest with his calves tied to his thighs, exposing himself completely open to Dean. 

“Such a good boy,” Dean murmurs as he flicks Castiel’s cock which is soft and trapped inside a cock cage. There’s a pillow behind his back so he has a perfect view of what Dean plans on doing tonight in the mirror behind Dean. His hands are tied down to his thighs, he’s completely at Dean’s mercy and he loves every second of it. 

“I think we’re going to spend tonight making sure you’re nice and ready for tomorrow, how does that sound, Cas?”

“Green, Sir.” Castiel’s mind is already feeling foggy with lust, the only thing that matters is doing as his Alpha wants. 

“Fuck,” Dean murmurs as one of his fingers touches his hole, swirling it around the slick dripping down. “Look at how wet you are already. The ropes feel good around you, don’t they?”

“Yes, Sir. I love how they feel around me.”

“Hmm,” Dean hums before inserting the first finger. Cas cries out, wishing for more instantly. “I have a rope bunny on my hands. My perfect, sexy sub. Always surprising me.”

Castiel preens under his Alpha’s praise, loving that he can please Dean. Dean pinpoints Cas’ prostate, running his finger over it and causing Castiel to whimper. He tries to ride down onto Dean’s finger but the restrains stop him.

“You just sit there and take what I give you today, Cas. I’m the one in charge. Breeders don’t get a say in their pleasure.”

Castiel makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and his ass clenches against Dean’s finger. He loves it when Dean’s dirty talk takes on a breeding kink. It’s so sexy!

“That’s right, Cas,” Dean starts as he inserts a second finger. “I’m taking my time and getting my breeder ready for tomorrow. I have to make sure you’re nice and gaping so everyone can see just how greedy your hole is.”

“Dean,” Cas whimpers through gritted teeth. “Please, Alpha.”

Dean slowly takes both of his fingers out, showing Cas how open his hole already is. “Look at how greedy it is, Cas. Your breeding hole wants it be filled doesn’t it?”

“Yes, Alpha! Please! Please fill my breeding hole!”

Dean chuckles as he slides in three fingers. “Oh, you’ll be filled alright, Omega. You’re greedy ass is going to take so many knots tomorrow. Knot after knot. Load after load.”

Just thinking about what’s in store tomorrow makes Castiel’s body begin to tremble with anticipation. One of his deepest, darkest fantasies is going to come true and it’s all thanks to his Alpha.

“We’ll get you nice and pupped before the night is over. You’re belly will be so full of cum you’ll be tasting it in your throat. Can’t wait to see you all heavy and pregnant, baby.”

Castiel whimpers again, hips trying to hump up into the air uselessly. 

Dean takes his fingers out again and Castiel can’t take his eyes away from where he can see his stretched ass in the mirror. He watches his hole twitch, begging for more. 

Dean flicks the cock cage again. “I don’t know why you’re trying to hump with this useless thing. Breeders don’t need their cocks hard, Cas. Breeders only need to worry about getting a knot in their ass. Breeders are used for everyone else’s pleasure.”

There’s a stretch when Dean adds four fingers but Castiel loves it. His ass is practically pouring slick with how turned on he is, hanging off of every single word out of Dean’s mouth. He wants all of it, to be used, to be knotted over and over, to have a belly full of cum, to be stretched and left wet and gaping. 

“Fuck!” Cas yells as Dean mercilessly rubs his prostate. His head flies back, his entire body going tight with the overload of pleasure. And yet, his cock stays frustratingly soft in its cage. “Please, Alpha! I want all of it! Use me! Breed me!”

“Look in the mirror, baby,” Dean whispers, calming Castiel down, bringing him back to the moment. 

What Cas sees makes him spurt more slick from his hole, running down Dean’s fingers and onto the bed below. Fuck, it’s so hot! Dean has two fingers from each hand in his ass, pulling his hole open. Castiel can see his pink walls from here he’s so open!

“Dean,” Castiel whimpers. 

“Getting your breeding hole ready for all those alphas tomorrow, Cas. Can’t have my special breeder getting hurt when I take him to the market.” Castiel’s ass clenches around the fingers inside him. The pleasure is starting to become too much. His body is completely flushed and he’s starting to break out in a sweat. 

“Open your eyes, Cas. You’re gonna wanna watch this.”

Castiel stares into the mirror and watches as Dean uses all of the access slick flowing from Castiel’s ass to lube up his whole hand and wrist. Then he so very slowly begins to insert his hand into Castiel’s ass. First his fingertips, then his whole fingers, then the bottom of his thumb slips in. Once that’s in, his ass swallows up the rest up to Dean’s wrist. 

“Oh god,” Castiel sighs, feeling Dean close his hand into a fist inside of him. 

“You’re perfect,” Dean murmurs as he slowly moves his hand around inside of Castiel, dancing his hand against Castiel’s prostate. “Look at how your hole just swallowed me up, Sweetheart. You’re the perfect little breeder.”

“Dean, please. I’m gonna come.”

“Then come, Cas. Come with my whole fist up your ass like the good little breeder you are. You don’t need a hard cock, just something big in your breeding hole.”

Castiel’s entire body feels lite up from the inside. It’s all too much. When Dean pulls his fist out of his ass, leaving is absolutely destroyed in the sexiest way possible it puts Castiel right on the edge of coming. So, so close.

“Gonna come on my fist, Cas? Gonna come with me wrist deep in your hole?” Dean asks as he plunges his fist back in. His knuckles slide right over Castiel’s prostate in the most perfect way and it’s exactly what the omega needed to come. His body snaps with pleasure as the tip of his flaccid dick drips drop after drop of cum. 

The next thing Castiel knows, he’s in his Alpha’s arms, snuggled tight and warm. 

“Such a perfect boy for me, Cas. So fucking perfect.”

“Thank you, Alpha.”

Dean kisses the side of Castiel’s head. “You feel more ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Castiel says with a little smile. “I’m really looking forward to going to the market,”


	10. Fill Me To Overflowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Gangbang  
> Chapter Warnings: Cas/Others, Breeding Kink, Breeding bench

Dean wipes his hands on his jeans, trying to will the nervous butterflies to leave his belly. He pulls Castiel against his chest, breathing in the delicious scent of strawberries and cream, mate. The smell centers Dean. 

“Ready, baby?” Dean murmurs into Cas’ hair. 

“I’m ready. Green,” Cas whispers, breathless already. When Dean pulls back and see his omega is flushed with arousal, eyes dilated. 

Dean pulls the leash attached to Cas’ collar, leading him towards their destination. Dean’s friend Benny has a beautiful playroom that works perfectly for something like this. Dean’s taken the time to pick and choose each person and couple in the room to make sure they would fit a scene like this, only people Dean trusts.

When Dean enters the room, the smell of lust and arousal floods his nostrils. There’s chairs and sofas along the walls, all pointed towards the piece of furniture in the center of the room. A special piece that Dean has ordered especially for today, a breeding bench. Men and couples mill around, waiting for Cas. Dean can feel their eyes locked on his every move, preparing his omega. 

Dean takes his time preparing Castiel. Making him kneel, strapping his ankles and wrists down, wrapping restraints around his lower back. In this position, his omega’s chest and head are down with his gorgeous ass up in the air, perfect position for mounting. He runs his fingers through Cas’ thick hair, rubbing his scalp soothingly. 

Getting on his knees so he’s eye level with Cas, Dean murmurs, “still okay, Cas?”

Cas’ hazy eyes look at Dean, his smile slow and sensual. “Please, Alpha. Please pup me anyway you can.”

Dean smiles. He speaks loudly enough so the whole room can hear. “I paid these men to come here and donate their sperm. We’re getting you full of pups before the night is over. Now be a good breeder and hold still while these alphas mount you.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Cas murmurs. 

Benny and his omega, Alfie, walk forward first. Alfie kneels right next to Cas so he’s face level with Cas’ ass. When Dean raises his eyebrow at Benny the other alpha chuckles.

“Don’t worry, brother. Alfie here likes to clean up everyone’s mess. After plugging up your omega, my little cumslut will make sure everyone’s put back clean. Well, everyone but your breeder,” Benny explains with an easy smile. 

Cas tenses when he realizes his employee is here. Dean gives Cas a tender kiss before whispering, “Benny and Alfie are into kink just like us. No need to worry.”

Castiel relaxes again, wiggling his ass as best as he can to signal he’s ready.

“Fill my omega with a pup, Benny,” Dean says, eyes glued to Cas’s face. His omega’s eyes close in pleasure at Dean’s words. 

Benny takes hold of Castiel’s hips, slowly feeding his cock into Cas’ dripping hole. Dean made sure Cas’ hole was still stretched from last night before adding the first load of cum.

Dean touches Cas’ face, whispering, “you ready to get all pupped up, baby? Ready to have one of these alpha’s fill you so full you’ll finally be pregnant?”

Cas’ nods as best as he can. “Yes, Alpha.” He moans as Benny’s hips speed up. 

Dean looks up to see Benny kissing Alfie. His whole attention on his own omega rather than Cas. 

“He’s not even paying attention to you, baby. All you are is a hole for him to masturbate with.” Castiel moans, his body going tense before Dean smells his release painting the leather bench. 

Dean continues to pet and talk to Cas as Benny’s knot goes down. Once he pulls out, Alfie is right there to suck his cock down, cleaning off all the cum and slick from being in Cas’ hole. 

The next alpha to walk up is one that Dean’s been friends with for years at the club, Victor. He brings his own omega forward. Victor’s hands are on his omega’s hips, pushing him forward towards Cas’ ass. Dean overhears Victor’s filthy words about an omega trying to breed another omega. His sub must get off on humiliation because Victor teases and taunts him about his useless come and his knottless omega cock. 

“Cas, you have an omega trying to breed your hole now. He’s trying so hard, baby.” Cas squirms, moaning and begging for more. “Everyone here wants to fill you with their seed. Make your hole open and sloppy with it.”

Once the omega comes, Victor pets him, telling him what a good boy he was before taking his turn with Cas’ ass. 

“Do you hear those sloppy sounds, Cas? That’s how gaping your hole already is.”

Victor comes with a roar, knotting inside Cas’ hole. “Gonna fill up your ass real good, breeder,” Victor says as he waits for his knot to go down. “In nine months you’ll be carrying around a little brown baby along with all the other ones your being filled with tonight.”

Castiel cries out as he comes again and Dean is there to whisper, “good boy. Such a good breeder for me, baby. So fucking proud of you.”

The next alpha steps up as Victor pulls his cock free, thrusting it instantly into Alfie’s waiting mouth. This alpha pushes his cock into the mess of Cas’ ass. He goes rough, absolutely pounding into Cas without care, all while murmuring about how he’s going to breed Castiel full of cum until he’s round with child. Dean can smell just how much Castiel loves this, how much he loves being used without care, how much he wants to be bred. 

The alpha pulls out before his knot pops, filling Castiel with cum without being knotted inside him. Cas’ whines only last until the next cock is filling him. He’s so fucking content like this. Dean’s own cock is hard and throbbing in his jeans from watching these other alphas mount his mate. 

When the last alpha lines his cock up with Cas’ absolutely filthy hole, Dean stands up. Cas makes the smallest questioning sound but Dean just smiles. He pulls his own cock out, putting it against Cas’ lips. His omega opens immediately, taking Dean in just as the other alpha begins fucking his ass. 

Cas’ lust and arousal permeate the air, heightening Dean’s pleasure. It doesn’t take long before Dean and the alpha are coming. Filling Castiel at both ends. 

Dean picks up his tired and limp omega after unstrapping him from the breeding bench. He takes him to the large bathroom Benny has off the playroom. 

“Let’s get you all cleaned up my amazing, beautiful mate,” Dean whispers into Cas’ hair. 

Cas’ hands brace against the side of the shower as Dean slowly washes away all of the cum and slick from Cas’ body. He’s gentle and loving as he touches Cas, showing his omega without words how proud of him he is, how perfect Dean sees him.

“I love you, Castiel,” Dean whispers as he rinses the shampoo from Cas’ hair.

Castiel clears his throat. “I love you too, Dean. Thank you for giving this to me.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean pulls Cas’ back against his chest, running his hands up and down his stomach and chest. “Anything for my omega.”

Cas tilts his head, baring his neck for his alpha. Dean’s chest rumbles with approval. “Can I give you one more load, Cas? I want you to smell like me again,” Dean whispers into Cas’ neck.

“Please,” Cas whispers, arching his hips back. 

Dean gently enters Cas, not wanting to irritate his puffy, used hole. They rock against each other slowly, making love as the water caresses them. Dean holds Cas close, pouring all of his love into him. 

“You’re so fucking perfect, baby. Watching you take knot after knot was incredible. You’re so strong and sexy.”

Cas whines at the back of his throat. “Thank you, Alpha. Love you so much.”

Dean’s hands caress Cas’ belly. “I realized that I want something today.”

“What?”

Dean’s knot begins to fill, catching on Cas’ rim with every gentle thrust. “Will you go off your suppressants? Will you have a baby with me?”

Cas’ body spasms as he comes dry, moans filling the room loud enough that anyone left at Benny’s house is sure to hear. Dean’s knot swells fully, locking them together as Dean fills Castiel with his seed. 

Castiel sags in Dean’s arms. He turns his head the best he can so he can smile up at Dean. “Yes! I wanna have a baby with you, Dean,” Cas says, eyes glassy with tears. 

“Fuck,” Dean says, unbelieving what he’s hearing. “Really? You wanna try and have a baby with me?”

“Yes! Let’s make a baby.”


	11. Distract Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Mpreg  
> Chapter Warnings: Mpreg, rimming

Castiel stares down at his phone as the timer counts down. “Why is this taking so long?” he whines.

Strong hands wrap around his hips from behind. “You can’t stare the clock into going faster, baby,” Dean says, amusement clear in his voice.

“I can try.”

Dean picks up the pregnancy test along with Castiel’s phone, placing them both on top of the medicine cabinet. 

“Can I give you a little distraction, Cas?” Dean asks, his voice already husky with lust as he nuzzles against the back of Cas’ neck.

Castiel tilts his hips back, rubbing his ass against Dean’s hard cock. “Yes. Please, Alpha.”

Dean chuckles darkly and it makes Cas’ skin breakout in goosebumps, anticipation thrumming just under his skin. “Take your robe off,” Dean breathes against the back of Cas’ neck. 

Castiel does as he’s told, leaving him naked and exposed. “Good boy, Cas.” Dean says, licking the side of Cas’ neck in a way that makes the omega shiver. 

Dean kneels behind Cas. He opens the bottom drawer of their vanity that’s just to the right of Cas’ feet. Dean grabs Cas’ right foot and gently places it on top of the open drawer so his ass is more open to the alpha. One of Dean’s fingers comes up and gently traces the outside of Cas’ hole which is already beginning to slick, readying itself for Dean. 

“So fucking beautiful, Cas. I love you so much.” Dean punctuates his statement with a kiss to each of Cas’ asscheeks before sliding his tongue against Cas’ pucker. 

Cas lets out a broken moan at the first touch of Dean’s tongue. It’s so deliciously sexy. Dean’s tongue swirls around the hole, teasing it to relax and open. 

“Fuck, Alpha,” Cas gasps out as the talented appendage breaches his ass. Dean’s tongue wiggles around until Cas’ knees are shaking with the effort to stay upright. He can feel sweat breaking out across his back. “Fuck.”

Dean pulls back just enough to slide a finger into Cas’ hole. “You taste so fucking good, baby. The best ambrosia I’ve ever tasted,” Dean murmurs before diving back in. His finger finding Cas’ prostate and torturing it in the most pleasurable ways. Dean’s tongue plays around Cas’ rim before slowly licking up the dripping slick from Cas’ taint and down to his balls. When Dean starts to finger Cas with two fingers, his mouth moves lower. He sucks one ball into his mouth before playing with the other. 

When Castiel opens his eyes, which he hadn’t realized where closed tight in pleasure, he looks at himself in the mirror in front of him. His eyes are blown wide with lust, shining omega gold, his cheeks are red and flushed, and his bottom lip is red and swollen where he’s been biting it. He looks absolutely wrecked. This is the effect his alpha has on him. 

“I’m gonna come. Can I please come, Dean?” Castiel moans out between pants. 

Dean smacks his ass hard with the hand that’s not playing with his ass. “Such a good boy asking for permission. Go ahead and come, baby.”

And he does. Castiel sprays him cum across the side of the vanity, cock completely untouched. Dean quickly stands, grabbing Cas’ hips in a tight grip. He slides his hard cock into Cas’ hole which is now relaxed from his recent orgasm. It only takes Dean three thrusts until his knot is popping and he’s coming inside Cas’ ass. 

“Fuck,” Dean grits out before slumping against Cas’ back. “You were so good, Cas. Watching you fall apart on my tongue was just too much for me. It was so fucking sexy.”

Castiel preens under Dean’s praise, loving every single word of it. “Thank you, Alpha.”

The sound of Castiel’s phone alarm brings them both out of their post orgasm glow. Dean reaches up, still tied to Cas, and grabs Cas’ phone and the pregnancy test. “I really hope it’s positive,” Cas whispers. 

Dean keeps his hand over the window and says, “no matter what, I love you, Cas. And if it didn’t work we’ll try again. Having heat sex is no hardship,” Dean says with a chuckle. And it’s true. Heat sex with Dean was amazing. Castiel had expected rough sex but instead his alpha took such gentle care of him every single time. In between Dean treated him to gentle full body massages and warm, snuggly baths. It was amazing. 

“You’re right,” Castiel says with a smile. “Heat sex was nice. I wouldn’t mind going through it again.”

“Let’s look at the same time,” Dean says. “One. Two. Three.” Dean lets go of the pregnancy test and they both stare into the window. 

“Pregnant,” Cas whispers. “I’m pregnant.” He’s filled with awe and a little bit of disbelief. 

“Baby, we’re gonna be parents.” Dean’s arms come around Cas, holding him tight. 

Castiel looks at Dean through the mirror to find his eyes about as dry as his own. They give each other watery smiles. 

“We really need to work on not knotting when we aren’t in bed, Dean,” Castiel says with a chuckle. “I really want to have some celebratory sex but I seem to be tied down at the moment.”

Dean bites the side of Cas’ neck while letting out a sexy growl. He gives Cas a mischievous smirk. “I don’t think you’re tied down, Cas. At least not yet.”


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square filled: Lingerie  
> Chapter Warnings: Mpreg, lingerie, non-graphic child birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck around for this story. I can't believe we reached the end already!! I hope you all enjoyed :)

“Open your eyes, Alpha,” Castiel purrs. Dean’s so proud of his omega for the confidence he’s grown since they first mated. He’s really come into himself and learned he didn’t need to be afraid to ask for what he wants. 

Dean opens his eyes from where he’s reclined on their bed, hands behind his head and naked, just how Cas told him to be. His breath catches as he takes in the sight of his beautiful mate. He’s wearing pink panties that have little bows on the side, a pink babydoll type top that has a split down the middle to show off his round, pregnant belly. He looks amazing. When he turns in a slow circle, Dean realizes that the panties are actually a lacy jock strap. 

“Wow,” Dean breathes. “Baby, you look incredible.”

Cas shyly smiles. “Wanted to look pretty for my alpha,” he murmurs as he begins to crawl onto the bed towards Dean. The mischievous glint in his eyes makes Dean’s cock harden. This late in the pregnancy they’re not supposed to knot anymore but that doesn’t mean they can’t still get off other ways. Castiel’s been so horny ever since the morning sickness was over and Dean’s loved every single second of it. 

“You look gorgeous, Omega Mine. This pink looks amazing on you.”

Cas leans down and kisses Dean. It’s slow and incredibly sensual, tongues slowly touching. 

“I was thinking we could sixty-nine?”

“That sounds perfect, Cas. Why don’t you turn around and straddle my face.”

Cas turns around, but right as he’s about to swing his leg around to straddle Dean, there’s a gush of liquid that splashes across the bed and on Dean’s side. 

“Oh fuck,” Cas whimpers, quickly getting out of bed. 

“What the fuck was that?” Dean asks, his heart is racing with panic. 

“The baby’s coming,” Castiel explains. “I’ve been having some back pain today but I just figured it was normal back pain but maybe Jimmy was right. I think I’ve been in labor all day.”

Dean quickly jumps out of bed, throwing his clothes and grabbing their hospital bag before running out to Castiel’s car which has the baby seat installed in the back already. He double checks that he has everything until he remembers with a jolt that he forgot the most important thing! His omega!

“Shit!” he yells as he gets back out of the car just in time to see Cas walk out of the front door.

“Forgetting something, Dean?” Cas asks with a giant grin.

“Sorry, sorry.” Dean helps his mate into the car. All the way to the hospital he’s freaking out but Cas is there to hold his hand. He’s pretty sure this whole thing is backwards but he’ll get it together once they get to the hospital.

Once they’re in their birthing room Dean helps Castiel out of his clothes. He groans when he realizes Cas left his lingerie on under his clothes. 

“Baby,” Dean whines, “these are for my eyes only.”

Just then, Jimmy walks in wearing bright pink scrubs that perfectly match Castiel’s lingerie. 

“Oh my god! We match!” Jimmy declares as he stares with wide eyes at his brother. Then all three of them begin to laugh, breaking the tension. 

Castiel’s labor thankfully only lasts about three hours until he’s squatting next to the bed, pushing, just like he and Jimmy decided was the easiest position for Cas. After pushing for about fifteen minutes their son was born. 

“Wow,” Dean breathes next to Cas after they helped him lay back in the bed, their son on his chest. “He’s perfect, Cas.”

Castiel has tears in his eyes as he gazes at their baby. “He has your eyes, Alpha.”

“Did you boys have a name picked out?”

Cas looks up at the nurse and smiles. “Jack.”

“I never thought my life would be like this, Cas. I’m so glad I walked into that bakery.”

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Dean. I love you both so much. My heart feels so full.”

Dean leans down and kisses his omega’s head before kissing Jack’s. Fate knew what she was doing when she fated them together.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on posting a new chapter every Wednesday :)


End file.
